Opposition
by LeakySneakyOprichniki
Summary: "You don't have to forgive me, because I know you won't. But I won't allow you to be against me. You're not meant to be my opposition."


**Opposition **

_The Antagonist _

"Xemnas! Come out. I know you're there!" Saїx roared over the crackle and hiss of a storm. A snarl was engraved in his face, and rage in the last shreds of his soul. Lightening rays cast over his glistening body and the stone figures of the Castle that Never Was. Wind whipped wildly through his wet bangs chilling the pores on his skin. He cursed the alter that stood before him.

"_XEMNAS_!" Another roar turned into an echoing howl. Saїx's chest heaved and his arms twitched. Xemnas wouldn't get away with what he'd done. He couldn't. He won't. Saїx snorted water that dribbled down his face from his nose and mouth. Sharp teeth were bared; his lips curled to reveal pink gums.

There was a long period of silence. Nothing but the hard pelting of a harsh rain reached his ears. Saїx whimpered in frustration. How could this happen?

"I never thought you would turn against me, Saїx," Xemnas' voice drifted anonymously over the downpour.

"I could say the same." Saїx spat.

"What do you mean?" Xemnas' voice was low. His boots sloshed through deep puddles of growing water as he gracefully approached. Biding time behind a pillar wouldn't keep Saїx at bay. He revealed himself.

"Don't say you don't know! I trusted you!" Saїx's bright eyes gleamed lividly.

"I thought you of all people would understand." Xemnas gestured with a calm front and removed his coat hood.

"Tell me why?" Saїx demanded.

Xemnas did not reply. He merely starred.

"_Answer me_...Or am I not worth your time?" there was a feral tone that passed from Saїx's lips. When there was still no reply, his fury bubbled over and he _snapped_.

A blood curdling snarl ripped from the Berserkers throat. In a split of thunder, he lunged from the ground and his body changed in midair. His bones cracked as they grew and reformed. A face was now a snout. Skin was bluish-gray fur. Hands were now paws with claws, and a man was no longer a man. He was a wolf, and he was as mad as hell.

_The Struggle _

In a blur, Xemnas summoned his Ethereal Blades. The crossed red maces blocked Saїx's violently snapping fangs from making contact. They sent an eerie glow over both of their drenched bodies. Xemnas grunted in pain. The eight foot beast was bearing down on him. Boots skidded loudly against the metallic ground as he was pushed back. Xemnas groaned with clenched his teeth. Saїx was applying more force. He wouldn't be able to hold him much longer.

Xemnas lashed his glowing blade in a refined swipe of his arm batting Saїx right on the line of his jaw bone. He left Saїx no time to strike back, before he fled into the dark shadows of his castle.

_Follow the Leader_

The thump of heavy paw pads followed behind him. He could hear the long claws scraping the ground. Then there was the bellow of thunder. There was the shower of bullet rain. There was deep breathing. Xemnas couldn't tell if it was his or not. The world became much too loud, and then deafening quiet all at once. He was not afraid (but if he could, he would). Nor was he guilty (Liar), but there was something ripping a hole in his stomach. It stung, but it didn't burn. It burned, but it didn't quite hurt.

He knew. He knew good and well. Xemnas would lead him to the top of the Alter were he could see. Were they could _both_ see. Saїx was not someone he could run away from… not for long.

_The edge_

Kingdom Hearts shined her pale light in the sky above. She shed her crocodile tears like the rest of her gloomy world. Xemnas would have stopped to admire her sight. Maybe Saїx would have stopped, too, but tonight was _not_ that kind of night.

"_**RAWR!**_" Yellow pupiless eyes flickered out of the night. Saїx prowled from the Altar's entrance. His ears flicked; a muzzle twitched over exposed teeth. His breathing harsh and trembling.

It went by quickly. There was a clash. One of lightening, and a second: Master and Servant. Two sides that were never supposed to oppose each other. But, were they really fighting before? It didn't matter much, because they were fighting now, and neither knew if they were going to win. What were they even fighting _for_?

Lunges sprang from tense muscles. Canines tore through leather, inflicted puncture wounds on a strong back, and left blood splattered on what would be considered a holy floor. A hind leg was broken along with a long tail. Flesh was cut clean and burned from the friction of an intangible light. More blood.

It went on until both sides were nearly pushed over the edge. Naught would no long hold them. The railing was ripping at the bases, and when both sides gave their last, they fell.

_Down to Earth_

Xemnas didn't know how long they plummeted. He couldn't remember the pain he felt when they hit the ground. He was relieved they hit the ground, rather than never at all. Rain water fell softer now. It fell against his tan skin and washed the blood away. Maybe it washed more than that.

Xemnas dragged his body from a damp stone floor and staggered to who he'd been fighting with. Saїx's large body lay limp to the side. His eyes were open, but dull. His snout slightly parted and covered in blood. Xemnas fell to his knees before him and gripped the Berserker's head. His feel in between his ears. Like a boy gripping his fallen loyal dog. Or maybe the jockey lost his best horse when it stumbled in the long run.

"I'm sorry to say that I'm not sorry." Xemnas murmured hoarsely. His back throbbed painfully.

Saїx let a high pitch whimper that settled into a grunt.

"They threw you against me… I made you turn against me, but I won't say it's my doing." Xemnas could see the movement from the edges of Saїx's eyes. He was listening, and to hurt to be angry.

"You don't have to forgive me, because I know you won't. But I won't allow you to be against me. You're not meant to be my opposition."

_**Author's Notes:**_

_**This was just a little something that popped absolutely out of no-were. I guess the thought of fighting beasts was just to exciting to ignore, especially since it's Xemnas and Saїx! The more I thought about it the more of an epic (More or less) scene played out in my mind. I hope I did okay for a short little…well what ever you call it. I just needed a good dose of drama! I hope you needed it to, because I sure did. Um, originally Xemnas was going to turn into a black Fu-Dragon, but I got Layzehhhh.**_

_**I'm really have no idea what Xemnas did…I guess you can fill in with your own imagination. C: **_

_**Sorry if the ending sucks! I ran out of time. :'D**_

_**R&R **_


End file.
